


HE CAME BACK WITH ROSES IN HIS HANDS

by InsomniaMagic



Series: Kuroken Week 2017 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuroKen Week 2017, M/M, Soulmates, Twin flame, day3, flower shop, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: Kuroken Week 2017; Day 4 Soulmates/Flower ShopPoemKenma remembers.Kenma wonders.Kenma is thankful





	HE CAME BACK WITH ROSES IN HIS HANDS

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is from Kenma´s POV. I don´t know how it got so long, but I wanted to describe some of his memories (using the prompt of flowers/flower shop) and then I tried for some of his thoughts about where to go next (Soulmates) with the help of a friend (Akaashi is there for a little bit). 
> 
> Please, enjoy!

There was a story I once read

It featured a flower that was dead.

This story kind of made me mad

Because its protagonist wasn´t sad.

 

I look at this story in a wonder,

Protagonist found her, but didn´t want her,

Did not pick her up, never once tried to discover,

If she could be saved, in any way recovered.

 

* * *

 

 

As I wake up to play my game,

Early morning reminds me I am not the same,

I look at the clock, it is not so late,

The text from him reminds me, I still can hope for some fate.

 

I think of that story, the flower forgotten,

I fall deep into memory, for love as pleasant as silky cotton.

 

* * *

 

 

The walk was so long that I got tired,

You promised it will take just a couple of steps,

I threw my arms up and let my complaints retire,

You opened the door; entered through the flower shop´s doorstep.

 

“What are we doing here?” I asked confused,

“I am buying you a flower,” he answered amused.

“What if I don´t want one?” I quickly refused,

“I am not asking,” his confidence concludes.

 

He gave me daffodil; he said I would look cute,

I could not react, the redness spread all the way up to my roots.

He took the flower, put it in my hair,

I said a silent “thank you”,

He simply kissed me on my forehead.

 

I love those kisses,

I always adored them,

On the forehead or top of my hair,

Those cuddles, that came out of nowhere.

I never questioned them,

Did not have a reason,

He didn´t care if it was in private,

Or in front of the crowds of other people.

 

* * *

 

 

The walk was so long that I got tired,

You promised it will take just a couple of short strides,

I sighed loudly, you just chuckled,

We smiled at each other in the meadow filled with colorful hillsides.

 

He sat me down in between the flowers, they smelled divine,

I would never go by myself, if he did not help me to arrive,

That I am grateful for, those flowers somehow remind me to strive,

Often times I visit by myself, to remember how it feels for him to be all mine.

 

He took me to the flower shop every other week,

He always let me choose, which flower that day makes me weep,

Once I bought one for him, he wore it for everyone to see,

He was so proud of me, that even I felt my own face start to beam.

 

Before he left, he bought me a bouquet,

And when he came to visit, I did the same,

We visited our meadow, sat in lovely silence,

Then he smiled at me and my heart lost all of its defiance.

 

* * *

 

 

There was a story I once heard,

If you were to believe in souls, as I learned,

It said that two parts might make one,

They even reincarnate together, just to meet every time.

 

There was a different story I later found,

It talks about Twin Flames, the yin and the yang,

Two opposites together, creating fitting ensemble

But their birth at the same time or life could become the struggle.

 

Twin Flames feel incomplete without each other,

It made me mad they might not meet, no matter how much they desired.

It makes me worry; I always knew he was my soul mate,

Now I am starting to believe he might be more, even my Twin Flame.

 

You made me whole, without you something´s missing,

Not because I can´t go on without you, but because you are what helps me to fight the troubles of living.

 

I met up with a friend, I asked him once,

“Akaashi tell me, do you think it is dumb?”

“Nothing is dumb, if you believe,

The truth is a mystery, it´s just what we perceive.”

 

“But Akaashi tell me, what does it mean?

Are we making a mistake, or should I just leave?”

“If you look for a Twin Flame, or need a soulmate,

If you try to find a label, then life got you a checkmate.”

“What do you mean?” It is suddenly hard to breathe.

Akaashi holds my shoulders, helps me to crawl from underneath.

“If you really look for that, then you both prove your point,

You should go on and live for a while on your own.

That does not mean to be alone, or not to talk,

It just means you will make assure, if you made the right call.”

 

* * *

 

 

I remember the party when I hid inside the closet

He found me in two minutes, hugged me and promised to be the one that stays the closest,

After we got out, he ran down the stairs,

I felt another panic attack coming,

He came back with roses in his hands.

“Soon I will be gone, you´ll have to manage all by yourself.

If this will repeat, just think of the flowers I always get.”

He put it in my hair, as he always did,

I left it on, until I got home and fell asleep.

 

Today it is different, I don´t need to hide,

Even if I want to run, I think of him by my side

I decide to stay, remember that red flower,

The thought of his presence, forever gives me more power.

 

When I think of flowers, I envision the emotions that he made me feel.

 

Your presence touched me in a place no one else can see

Your life embraced me in a way I could never even dream,

Your words reached me as the echoes of our past that make us free,

Your arms held me as if this world was about to crumble under our knees.

 

All of you found me in places even I can´t reach,

 

When I think of flowers, I envision the emotions that you make me feel.

 

* * *

 

 

Thank you for your time and patience,

Thank you for being real.

**Author's Note:**

> I am willing to give up on perfect rhymes if I can get my point across :) So don´t be weirded out or surprised if something doesn´t work so much. I also usually write poems in prose, so they are not rhyming, which my happen in one of the upcoming poems. We will see, I am not sure how I feel about the rest, this type of work is draining, but so worth it!!!
> 
> Thank you to anyone, who is willing to try to read stories in this format, I appreciate you so much!
> 
> Have a nice day and don´t forget to live your to the fullest, even if you might feel like it is not worth it. It is and you are never alone, even if you might believe it.


End file.
